1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an apparatus for environmental tests.
2. Description of Related Art
An apparatus for environmental tests is known in which a sample is accommodated in a chamber and exposed to a predetermined temperature-humidity environment to test the sample for performance, quality and reliability such as service life, as disclosed in Japan Design Registration Publication No. 1158594. When environmental testing of a sample such as a printed board is performed, there is a case where, for example, a wiring 102 connected to the sample accommodated in a chamber 101 is connected to a measuring instrument 104, as shown in FIG. 23, and a computer 105 is used for processing the measurement data obtained with the measuring instrument 104. In this case, the measuring instrument 104 and the computer 105 are disposed close to an apparatus for environmental tests 100.
Where the measuring instrument 104 and the computer 105 are used, a large number of wirings such as signal wires or power supply wires are present around the apparatus for environmental tests 100. In addition, materials relating to the test, tools, and a large number of other objects also can be present around the apparatus for environmental tests. Therefore, the environment surrounding the apparatus for environmental tests 100 is degraded and those wirings can hinder the environmental testing operations.